


One Day at a Time

by purpleheart94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, two idiots having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheart94/pseuds/purpleheart94
Summary: Jean frowned as he, once again, tried to tug his shirt down past his swollen stomach. The hem would stay in place at first, but as soon as he let go, it would ride back up until it barely covered his belly button, the lowest curve of his distended belly on display for the whole world to see.





	One Day at a Time

Jean frowned as he, once again, tried to tug his shirt down past his swollen stomach. The hem would stay in place at first, but as soon as he let go, it would ride back up until it barely covered his belly button, the lowest curve of his distended belly on display for the whole world to see.

"Damn you, Eren," Jean muttered angrily to himself, trying to cover his middle once more, "this is all your fault, jackass. You just couldn't keep your dick in your pants, could you?"

Of course, Jean knew that his current predicament wasn't entirely Eren's fault. It had been a mix of bad luck and bad timing, from both of them. Jean had been in heat a few months ago, and, as he always did, hid himself a little further away from the barracks until it passed. For some reason, Eren had been around and caught a full blast of Jean's scent. And now, here he was, with Eren's titan baby growing in his stomach, pushing his insides around and making him reach all kind of new levels of cranky.

With one hand on each side of his belly, Jean stared down at it, feeling the weight of it in his palms. He did not like being pregnant one bit, especially with Eren's baby. He was six months along now, and it showed with how his belly had grown, jutting out of him and completely out of place. It was heavy too. Jean couldn't even stand up for too long anymore, constantly needing to sit down to get the weight off his feet so his damn ankles would stop swelling. It was so heavy, in fact, that sometimes a certain thought would pop into his brain. What if he was carrying more than one? Jean shuddered.

Damn Eren and his stupid titan sperm.

"Well, I guess I apologize on behalf of my sperm." Eren said behind him, startling Jean.

Crap, he'd said that out loud.

Jean ignored him, keeping his back turned to him, and continued trying to cover his stomach. He refused to give up his regular clothes for a more appropriate size. It was silly, really, but doing so would only confirm his current situation further. He wanted this meaningless victory for himself at least. Of course, this meant that the shirt-battles were a daily occurrence, and one that he usually won. Today, however…

"Jean, stop it! It's not going to fit!"

Jean did not stop it. He just pulled harder. That would show Eren not to tell him what to do!

"You're going to rip it if you keep doing that!" Eren, now in front of Jean, pulled on the other's hands in a vain effort to get him to let go. Jean wanted to swat his hands away but he wanted to get his own way more, and so he pressed on. This time, he tried sucking in his stomach as much as he could and...he'd done it! Jean released his grip, waiting a few seconds to see if the shirt remained in place. It did, and Jean crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. It was taking quite a bit of effort to keep his stomach sucked in, but he could manage. Eren just stood back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you...!" The shorter male protested.

"What? What wrong with this?" Jean gestured towards himself with one hand, proud of his accomplishment. Though the subtle squirming he was beginning to feel hinted that maybe the baby wasn't as happy as it's parent about it's tighter surroundings.

"You're squashing the baby! That can't be good for it!" Eren reprimanded.

"You're little titan monster is fine." Jean answered, ignoring the growing squirming sensation. A little less space wouldn't harm it, would it?

"There's no way you can keep that up."

"Pfft! Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I-!" Jean winced as he was interrupted from within, hands quickly going to his stomach. Against the tight fabric, Eren could clearly see a series of tiny bumps and lumps appear all over the dome. A small foot-shaped bump appeared on one side, pushing out and stretching the skin in ways Eren didn't think was possible. Jean tried to push it back in with a finger but it just insistantly popped out again along with another pair of feet on the other side of Jean's stomach. As funny as it was to see Jean suffer over being a stubborn little shit, Eren worried about his baby's wellbeing.

"Stop it, Jean! It doesn't like it!" Jean didn't need to be told twice. He quickly released his hold on his stomach, causing his shirt to, once again, ride up over the curve, though this time it went all the way up. Now all of his belly was out in the open. Normally Jean would be incredibly embarrassed about this, but right now he just felt like he was going to be sick. The bumps slowly disappeared, sinking back into the depths of his belly. Jean let out a long sigh of relief as he sat down on his bed.

"Okay, I get the message. Not doing that again."

Eren was speechless for a few moments, gaze fixed on the now exposed belly. It was the first time he had seen it since they discovered the pregnancy. Sure, he had seen small glimpses of it, as it usually poked out a little from Jean's shirts as it grew, but he'd never seen it like this. The curve was perfectly round, and now that it wasn't covered, it looked even bigger than what Eren had imagined it to be. The skin was immaculate as well, with not a single stretch mark running across it. It was amazing to think that there was a baby inside. His baby, Eren realized as reality hit him. That was his baby in there.

"Stop staring at it like that!" Jean snapped, interrupting Eren's thoughts.

"Sorry..." Eren replied bashfully, quickly averting his eyes. "A-Are you okay? Did that hurt?" He asked, sitting down beside him and oh so casually changing the subject.

"Not really. It was…uncomfortable. And weird. Really weird." Jean looked down at his middle, grasping it firmly with both hands, as if afraid the flurry of kicks would start all over again if he let go. "But no, it didn't hurt." He winced again. "Ugh, it's still moving around in there. Quit it!"

Eren allowed his gaze to wander over Jean's belly again, curious to see if he could catch any movement on the bare skin. He couldn't see anything as drastic as before, but , much to his delight, he could just about make out the gentle poking of a limb here and there. He wondered what it felt like, and couldn't stop himself from asking: "Can I…" he hesitated for a moment, "can I feel?"

Jean looked at him as if he had three heads, but still, he surprisingly complied. He grabbed Eren's hand and placed it on one side of his belly. "Here. This is where your evil spawn likes to attack me the most."

At first, Eren couldn't feel anything, and after waiting for a few seconds he was ready to give up and pull his hand away. Just as he was about to, he felt something prod against his palm. His eyes lit up with excitement, and he got up to kneel in front the stomach. He placed both hands on the stretched skin and received a kick on each palm, as if the tiny being inside knew that this was a new person and was trying to say hello.

"Jean… this is amazing!" Eren marveled, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"It's not so amazing when it's beating your insides to a pulp." Jean muttered to himself, trying to hide a smile. Seeing Eren so happy about this made something completely different flutter inside him. Eren just ignored him, content with bonding with his child for the very first time. It was rare for Jean to allow him any sort of interaction with his stomach, and he wanted to make the most of it.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just enjoying the moment, until Jean interrupted it with a question that had been wondering around in his mind for a short while. "Hey, Eren… was it just me, or did too many lumps appear before for just one baby?"

Eren looked up at him, his brow lowered into a frown. "Yeah… I think I saw more than one pair of feet…" He said carefully. The pregnancy was a very touchy subject for Jean, and he wasn't too sure how he'd react to this sort of confirmation of what they had both been suspecting for some time. Though, to Eren's suprise, his only reaction was a defeated sigh.

"Shit…Guess that explains why this damn thing is so heavy." Jean gestured to his stomach. This fact changed everything. One baby they might barely just handle, but two? Or three? Who knew how many babies Eren's titan sperm had placed in him.

"Eren, what are we going to do? We're not fit to be parents! We're barely old enough to take care of ourselves, let alone more than one kid! Not to mention we can't be in the same room together for more than five minutes without wanting to rip each others throats out!"

"Well, we can figure it out as we go along, right? Just like we've done so far." Said Eren. Sure, it was going to be a lot harder with more than one baby, but they had Mikasa and Armin to help out, plus all their other friends.

"And how long do you think we can keep that shit up?"

"I'm willing to try, and I'm guessing you are too since you didn't… you know…get rid of them when you could."

Jean placed his hands on top of Eren's, where one of their children was still happily kicking away at their father. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. As much as I can't stand being pregnant, it itsn't their fault that they're stuck with me as a parent."

"And me!" Eren pointed out.

"And you, jerkface."

"Wow, we're creative with our insults today, aren't we?"

"Don't you fucking sass me when I'm carrying your damn titan babies!"

Eren laughed, letting Jean get away with this one. "You know, I think we'll be okay." He grinned at the other male before leaning his forehead against the taut skin. "Besides, you need to give yourself some credit. You're not a bad parent. You've gotten this far haven't you?"

"Huh, I guess I have…"

"One day at a time, okay?"

Jean sighed, followed by a light chuckle. "Fine. One day at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm alive


End file.
